The Mystery Baby and Hogwarts
by mrs-stag
Summary: Hermione stays up to work one night when she hears a knock on the Headgirl door. She opens it to find a baby named Lily and a note asking that Hermione take care of her. But can Hermione handle the one week old baby, or will she have to give up?


**A/N: I have adopted this story from mouse082191. I changed a lot of what she wrote. R&R!**

A shadowy figure is seen moving swiftly through the hallways of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It moved quickly and silently towards the Gryffindor common room. If you got close enough, you could tell the figure was female and holding a small bundle. The woman tried to quickly smother the noise the bundle was making. She knew she had to hurry or else the death eaters would know she escaped one of her family members. There was only one person she had heard about and researched that she trusts to take care of the bundle in her arms, her daughter.

Her husband had been tipped off that the Dark Lord was going to arrive at their home soon. She had planned, when she first heard about the Dark Lord coming into power again, and had found/ researched people who her daughter would be safe with. The one person she had chosen was the most intelligent witch in Hogwarts, Hermione Granger. At this moment she was in the common room on her way to the Head Girl dormitory where she knew her target would be. She laid her daughter down kissing her one last time and left a note explaining the situation to the girl. One lone tear slipped down her cheek as she quickly knocked and once again slipped into the shadows of the night.

Hermione was up late studying again. How long had she been at it? Two hours, three? She didn't know and didn't really care. She had almost finished the Potions homework she had been doing, when she heard a knock at her door. She figured it was just Harry or Ron coming to see if they can copy her homework. She got up after a minute or two and walked over to the door ready to tell them off. When she opened it, however, it wasn't the boys. Looking down she saw a small bundle with a letter attached to it, she picked up the letter first, just in case it was a trap. The letter read:

_**Dear Miss Hermione Granger,**_

_**I am deeply sorry for burdening you, but I need a favor done of you. You see, my husband was informed today that the Dark Lord would be "stopping by" to see if we would join him. However we have no intention of doing so. You should know the consequence of that option. I know I have never met you but I have done great research on you and heard of your reputation. I would like to ask you to take care of my daughter for me. I was not able to ask you in person due to my haste. The bundle you will find is my daughter Lily. She is 7 days old. Forgive me, but I must leave with haste. I have my up most faith and trust in you. If you do not except my offer please deliver her to Albus Dumbledore. **_

_**Forever,**_

_**Robyn and Robert Smith **_

Hermione stood shocked. But after hearing the whimper come from the bundle named Lily, she decided to do as the woman had begged her. Picking up the infant she walked back into her room. Soon the baby started crying. Hermione did the one thing she could think of: she walked out into the hall and walked her while singing a low lullaby. She didn't notice she was unconsciously walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"_Hush now my baby_

_Be still love don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river that flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling so peaceful and calm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too_

_Here in my arms safe from all harm_

_Holding you I'm smiling too_

_Hush now my baby _

_Be still love don't cry _

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms safe from all harm_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby _

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream"_

Hermione was surprised when she woke out of her almost daze like state she was right in front of the headmaster entrance. The gargoyle looked at her strangely waiting for the password. Being head girl she already knew it. "Baby Ruth."

The gargoyle sprang to the side. Hermione walked in and shifted the baby so that she was on one arm. Then, with her free arm, Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's office door. He used his wand to open it magically.

Hermione walked in.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" The headmaster asked.

"Professor, I have been asked of a favor. Robyn Smith has asked me to take care of her baby daughter. Voldemort is after her family, and she knows her family will be killed. I have accepted her offer, but I just don't see how I will be able to while I continue to stay at Hogwarts." Hermione responded, patting Lily's back gently to quiet her down.

"That, Ms. Granger, will not be a problem." Dumbledore smiled.


End file.
